Recipe to Love
by NonaRose
Summary: Regina Mills, a young, single mother determined that she doesn't need a man in her life, only her daughter. But what will happen when she runs into an old friend who just happens to be someone she once had a crush on and he starts worming his way into hers and her daughter's lives? Will she give love a chance? (OQ ModernAU) Rated M for future chapters. (HIATUS)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** My muse for this story was too strong so I had to write it and get it over with before I can continue the others, so for that I apologize for keeping you waiting! Anyhow, that being cleared up, I wanna explain something that might seem complicated (Maybe?) This story is written from a **Third person POV** however, the paragraphs in _Italic_ are from a **First person POV** because it's Regina writing it down as blog posts (or something, haven't really decided yet!) Well, without any further ado, here's the first chapter of this silly thing.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Once Upon a Time nor its characters. However, I do own the idea behind this story and the characters that are unknown to the Once fandom, also, mistakes are mine too.

* * *

 **Chapter One**

* * *

 _I was eighteen when I was told about my daughter, Juliette. You're probably thinking, "Oh my God, how reckless of her. How could she throw her life away like that?" or maybe you've already labeled me as a slut. It's sad to see how judgmental society have become, viewing us, young mothers as sluts only because of our age. Let me just stop you right there._

 _I wasn't reckless, I most certainly didn't throw my life away. I wasn't even pregnant — confused?_

 _Juliette's adopted._

 ** _Adopted!_** _Yes, yes she is. And you must be wondering, why would I adopt a child at that age? I had my reasons, quite a few of them too. Let's start from the very beginning, shall we?_

 _I was sixteen when I had a bad hunch related to the subject of me getting married and having children of my own. I tried avoiding it but it was nearly impossible around my family. They always (somehow) managed to get back to that dreadful subject. We could be talking about food and traveling, and then it would miraculously change into marriage and children. Don't ask how, it just did._

 _It started out with me lying my way out of it, claiming I didn't need a man in my life (which is true, I don't_ ** _need_** _a man in my life but I do_ ** _want_** _one who I can spend the rest of my life with. Cheesy, I know). And that I didn't like children — which was untrue. I adored those tiny humans but at least it lessened the amount of times the subject was brought up by my mom and aunts during every gathering._

 ** _But why lie when you do want a man and kids?_**

 _Because my life is far too complicated for a man, and as for children. That's where the bad hunch comes in._

 _I was always convinced that I couldn't have any, and eighteen my worries were confirmed. I_ ** _could_** _have children but "It'll be a miracle to conceive and carry for a full-term," as my gynecologist said. And it just wasn't worth going through the pain of trying and losing. It was a battle I wasn't ready to fight knowing there was a slight to no chance at all of winning._

 ** _But that still doesn't explain why you adopted at that age!_**

 _In the view of the fact that I wanted to be a mother, is the reason why I did. I can't give anyone a good reason that could convince them but it's good enough to me. I wanted to be a mother, I was ready to be a—_

"Mom!"

Speaking of the devil, Regina smirked. The light, rapid tappings along the wooden floor grew louder and louder. She lowered her reading glasses off the bridge of her nose and closed down the screen of her laptop, spinning around in her chair just in time to see her daughter appear by the door. Brown hair, messy (per usual), pink sock cladding one foot and other, yellow. One leg of her pajama pants rolled up to her knee. She was a mess, most definitely not a morning person, much like herself.

"What are we having for breakfast?" The nine year old asked, earning an eye roll from her mother. Of course this was the first thing that would come to her mind the minute she wakes up. Food. She was her mother's daughter after all, and Regina wasn't called Chef Mills for no reason.

"What do you want?" Regina cocked up a brow, holding her arms apart — an unneeded invitation for a hug to her daughter who contentedly complied. Wrapping herself in her mother's warm embrace.

"What's on today's menu, _Chef Mom_?" Juliette exclaimed teasingly, baring her mother a toothy grin.

Regina hummed, furrowed her brows and thought thoroughly for a good minute. "Well, we have a breakfast burrito, a classic American breakfast with extra crispy bacon and Nutella pancakes—"

"Nutella pancakes!" Juliette shouted, drawing a laugh out of her mother.

"You know there's no need to shout, I'm right here." Regina pointed out and Juliette smiled sheepishly, murmuring a sincere apology to which her mother happily accepted.

Breakfast was never a dull moment at Regina's apartment, everyday was more exciting than the other. She loved cooking, and loved it even more with her daughter by her side. It made it livelier. Everything with Juliette was livelier. With upbeat music of her daughter's choice blasting in the background and pancakes cooking over the hot griddle, Regina took the moment to lean against the counter and quietly observe her nine year dance and sing along to the music. Those were the moments that counted, the memories of the little things that would stick with them for the rest of their lives.

* * *

"Is grandma Cora throwing another halloween party this year?" Juliette asked with a mouthful. Regina scolded her many times over that but it never seemed to go through the child's thick skull. She was just as stubborn as she is, her mother swore Juliette was a miniature version of her even though she failed to see it.

"Unfortunately."

Juliette giggled, "Her parties are fun!"

"Only because she scolds me and let's you have as many candies and desserts as you want." Regina pointed out.

With Juliette being the only grandchild, it was needless to say that she was spoiled rotten by both her grandparents but mostly Cora. The woman loved her to bits. She offered looking after her so Regina could study and finish culinary school and become the chef she wanted to be. It wasn't as hard as she thought it would be, just around six months of learning the basics for both the cookery and patisserie courses before moving onto the advanced diploma. 215 more tiring hours of learning but it all paid off at the end. Seven years later she finally opened up her bistro, nothing big but certainly fancy with good reviews. And as long as people loved her food, that's all that mattered.

"Who else is gonna be there?" Juliette asked again.

"Everyone."

"Even uncle Jeff and Grace?" Regina hummed in confirmation, "That's what you said last year, they never came."

"Because Gracie didn't feel good."

"Fine," Juliette rolled her eyes. "Is uncle August going to come too? I really wanna ride his bike." She beamed.

"Yes he is," Regina drawled, tossing another bite of the Nutella filled pancake into her mouth alongside a slice piece of the strawberries. "And before you ask, yes Ruby's coming too."

"How about Belle?" Regina arched a brow, her fork stopping midair just inches away from her lips and Juliette groaned. " _Aunt_ Belle," she corrected herself.

Her mother smirked and nodded, "She's coming too."

"And she's finally going to tell us if the baby is a boy or girl?"

The older brunette groaned out of frustration, and she thought two year olds were supposed to be the ones asking thousands of questions. "I don't know."

"I hate surprises," Juliette grumbled, angrily shoving another piece into her mouth.

"You're not the only one." Her mother chuckled. None of them did well with surprises. They often get too curious and start searching around for clues and hints until they end up ruining the surprise. Something Cora had to put up with all the time. _"At least pretend to be surprised now!"_ She would scold.

"So…" Juliette droned, "You're going to be a _slutty_ French maid for Halloween?"

"Juliette!" Regina exclaimed, brown eyes wide and cheeks glowing red out of embarrassment.

"What?" The nine year old mimicked her tone, "That's what you told Emma!" She justified her choice of words.

"That's none of your concern — why were you even eavesdropping?" Regina frowned, cocking up a brow. "You know that's…"

"…not very nice and good girls don't do that. Yes you told me that around a _hundred_ times, mom but you know it's not my fault when you were talking right infront of me." Juliette reasoned, and well, she had a good point. Darn it.

"You were in the room?" Regina blinked in confusion a couple of times and Juliette nodded.

"You forgot me in the grocery store many times, why am I surprised?" Juliette said, rolling her eyes before returning her attention to the pancakes stacked infront of her.

Well, this is awkward.

"Please don't mention anything infront of grandma Cora about this," Regina grimaced. She may be twenty-eight years old but it wouldn't make things less awkward if Cora knew about her costume. It was most certainly not the one she plans on wearing to _her_ halloween party. It was a slutty one for a reason, and it wasn't to be worn in family gatherings.

"What do you have to offer?" Juliette smiled smugly, wriggling her brows.

"Really, Julie?" Regina murmured. Did she accidentally end up adopting Rumpelstiltskin's daughter or something? What was it with this kid and her deals? "Ten bucks." She sighed.

"Thirty," Juliette argued.

"Fifteen and not a cent more."

"Twenty-five or I'll _accidentally_ let it slip."

So this is where she ended up in life? Having her own daughter blackmail her? Wonderful. "No."

"Fine then, I'm sure Grandma Cora would love your costume." Juliette smirked.

"Goddammit, Juliette!" Regina exclaimed, narrowing her eyes at the nine year. "Twenty, that's all I'm giving you."

"And pizza."

 _Jesus Christ_. Regina heaved out a sigh, "And pizza."

"Thank you, mom!"

 _Thank you mom_ , my ass. Regina thought. This kid was something else.

 **...**

 _Bringing Juliette home was tough, not because she unexpectedly arrived two weeks earlier than she was due and was practically shoved in my arms, leaving me not completely prepared for motherhood (who is anyways?) But because I grew up in a rather large family, and while some were supportive of my decision and others respected it, many weren't so happy._

 _Take my father, for example. He didn't like what I did, and he didn't like Juliette either. You could say he was an old-fashioned man who didn't believe in something called adoption._

 _Granny too, my mama's mom. She wasn't thrilled when she first heard of it but after meeting Juliette, I had to pry my daughter away when it was time to go back home. Granny was smitten!_

 _Some of my aunts and uncles were overjoyed, some didn't give a crap at all but as for my cousins, well, Juliette ended up with more gifts than she could handle before she even turned one._

 _It took some time for them to get used to it, and a few threats here and there about moving somewhere far and never visiting. That did the trick._

 **...**

* * *

"Can I come with you to the restaurant today, mom?" Juliette asked, her lower lip already sticking out in preparation for her famous puppy-face.

"I suppose," Regina half shrugged.

It wasn't often that she took her daughter to work with her, it was unprofessional in her opinion. It could make some costumers uncomfortable but only because children can misbehave and tend to be noisy, none of which Juliette was. She was a quiet kid, one who would sit at the very corner with her head in a book, she would _sometimes_ mind her own business (until something catches her curious eyes and she'd ask about it continuously for around a hundred times.)

"Do you think I can stay longer today?" Juliette asked pleadingly, "I don't wanna go home with aunt Mal early and wait until you're done again." She sighed.

"You don't have a choice, Julie, you've got school tomorrow." Regina reminded.

"Can't I just skip? I'm sure we have nothing."

"No."

"But mom!" Juliette drawled in a whiny manner, "Maybe I wanna become a chef like you one day, I won't learn _that_ at school."

"You'll be surprised at what you can learn," Regina chuckled, draping an arm over her daughter's shoulder and tugging her closer. "Let's go, _chef_ Juliette." She teased, drawing a sweet laugh out of her nine year old. It swelled her heart with joy.

 _This_ is why she did what she did, why she was where she was. Her daughter. Her life would've been completely different if it wasn't for Juliette being in it. She didn't throw her life away when she adopted her, her life simply became livelier and worth living.

* * *

 **A/N:** I hope y'all enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it, please don't forget to review, hearing what you have to say and your ideas on it inspire me to continue and it makes me happy! The next chapter will be longer, also if you would like spoilers or you just wanna stalk me, my twitter handle is ( **Nona_AM** ) Don't be afraid to drop by and say hello :)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** I honestly did _not_ expect people to like this story at all! But I'm glad you guys do, here's another chapter as for the other stories, well. Writer's block is my only excuse.

 **A/N2:** Huge thank you to everyone that read, reviewed, followed and/or favorited!

 **Dr. Gigi:** I know, I come up with the best birthday gifts ;)

 **Gabriela Dias:** I think your _question_ is answered in this chapter, enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Once Upon a Time nor its characters. However, I do own the idea behind this story and the characters that are unknown to the Once fandom, also, mistakes are mine too.

* * *

 **Chapter Two**

* * *

 ** _She's cold and she's cruel,_**

 ** _But she knows what she's doin'_**

 _— The Click Five; Just the Girl. _

* * *

_Juliette._

 _I went back and forth through a list of around a hundred names trying to find the perfect one for my daughter. I loved so many, ones with great meanings and ones, not so much. Maya; was the first one that came to mind. In Hindu philosophy it meant_ ** _illusion_** _, or at least it's what Google said. And well, as pretty as the name was, it held no actual meaning behind it but I discovered that changing one letter could change the whole meaning. Crazy, right? I changed the Y to an I, and according to Nameberry_ _it meant_ ** _Mother_** _, and mothers mean a lot so I kept it in my potential baby names list, but I still wasn't sure. So I looked up some more._

 _Joanna. Leah. Elisa. Hope… But none of them made me go, "Yes! This is exactly what my daughter should be called." None of them felt right._

 _And then I came across it. Juliette. That was it, fit for a princess. It sounded beautiful and along with the first name I chose, its meaning was perfect._

 _Juliette Maia Mills. Youthful mother, and weren't I one? Yep, perfect._

 _By now you know how stressful settling on a name with me could be. I look for perfection and when I don't find it, I change my mind faster than you could blink, and it was annoying. I'll give you that. I went through the same process around two years ago when it came to choosing the name of my bistro. What I thought would be a piece of cake turned out to be the exact opposite. Picking a name for a restaurant was harder than choosing a child's name, even though_ ** _that_** _was more important._

 _I went through a lot of suggestions but none pleased me. I tried naming it after the theme I had in mind, homey and rustic._ ** _Rustic Baker_** _; nah. Not good enough._

 _Perhaps after something I loved, fairytales._ ** _Happily Ever After Food_** _? No, that was just too stupid, and too long, not to mention, way too cheesy to be elegant._

 _I wanted something…perfect. Easily for people to find and remember, something that will sound good when I greet my customers, saying—_

"Welcome to _Juliette's._ "

"Table for two, please." The man requested, a polite smile curved over his lips. One arm looped around the arm of the blonde standing beside him and the other rested by his side, his hand brushing over his bulging pocket every now and then. A _proposal_ date. How sweet, Regina thought sarcastically. This must've been the third time someone proposes in her bistro this month alone. It was starting to get old.

"Please follow me," she said, stepping back from behind the front-desk to lead them to their table.

This wasn't her job. She was often found back in the kitchen, rarely out greeting _high-class_ customers upon their requests but she had to cover up for her cousin, Ruby, who failed to show up due to a _sudden_ headache (also known as her usual after-Sunday-nights-hangovers.) It wasn't anything new, most certainly not surprising anymore.

 **...**

"Well, doesn't your mom look grumpy today." Mal murmured with amusement, a light chuckle passing through her lips at the sight of her friend frowning her way to seat the joyful pair walking behind her.

"She hates seeing happy couple," Juliette explained.

"You don't say…" Mal drawled, a teasing smirk tugging at the corner of her plump lips.

"I don't understand why she does though," the little brunette sighed, "it's _her_ who refuses to go on dates. Emma sets her up with so many! She ends up using me as an excuse **not** to go." Juliette half-shrugged, pursing her lips.

Mal chuckled, " _That's_ the Regina I know, she'd always been like that."

"How has she always been?" Juliette asked curiously, perking up at the thought of hearing a story from her mother's childhood. Those were her favorite.

"Wise," Mal told her. "She was always careful, chasing her dreams while we chased the boys." She said, referring to herself and the rest of the small squad they brought together back in high school.

While Regina wasn't the smartest in class, she was the most passionate when it came to certain things that caught her attention. Much like Juliette. It helped her, both financially and mentally, unlike them. She invested her time in learning her craft rather than getting her heart repeatedly broken by pathetic excuses of men.

Mal, for one, had suffered many heartbreaks throughout the years, and one would think she'd learn by now but sadly, she only has eyes for douchebags.

"What else?" Juliette pried.

Mal hummed softly, squinting her eyes as she thought. "Did she tell you about that one time we got kicked out of class? She asked and the nine year old shook her head, eyes wide with excitement. "Well…"

* * *

 **January 7th, 1999.**

* * *

"Pssst…Malinda," Regina whispered loudly, trying to grasp the attention of her friend sitting two seats away without alarming the teacher. "Mal?" She repeated. Why was she even sitting too far away from her? It's not like the class was packed, half (a few) were absent for no absolute reason.

"What?" Mal whispered back, furrowing her brows slightly.

"I got a new book!" Regina said, grinning. "Wanna write a new story?" She asked, glancing at Miss McLean from the corner of her eyes to ensure she wasn't looking. And she wasn't, thank God.

Mal nodded her head rapidly, a grin mirroring Regina's spread across her face. "But I get to use the pink pen this time."

"Fine," Regina groaned. "But the purple is mine."

"Keep it, I don't like it anyways." Mal shrugged, quietly seating herself by Regina's side. She snatched her friend's pencil-case and was quick to pull out the pens she wanted to use. Settling for the pink one, green and black, and leaving the rest for Regina to choose from. "Do you have something in mind or should we start like we always do?"

"I was thinking maybe Lana could be the daughter of a famous actor whom she never met before and her mother, you know, could just be a _normal_ mom?" Regina suggested, shrugging one shoulder.

"Sounds good, can I give Kristin a brother, or maybe a sister in this story?" Mal asked, receiving a nod from her friend.

They wrote down their ideas, scribbled along the lines of the notebook. Each played their own characters as they always did, living in the world they created. They were careful, passing the notebook back and forth between them whenever Miss McLean would turn her back to them and write on the board, explaining the story about the _house by the mango tree_ , or something like that. None of them really paid much attention to it. They were grinning, quietly snickering at how their story went when—

"Regina and Malinda!"

They gasped in unison, their heads whipped up and their gaze met their teacher's frightening glare.

"I warned you two about this before, stop writing your nonsense in my class!" Miss McLean roared angrily. "Out, right now." She demanded and they hurtled outside, biting down their lower lip in attempt to stop themselves from laughing out loud, more so when Emma, Regina's cousin, looked at them pleadingly while mouthing, _"Take me with you."_

They jumped at the sound of the door slam shut behind them and stared at one another for a moment before bursting out in a fit of giggles. It never ceased to amuse them how teachers thought kicking them out is a punishment. Really, they only took that time to explore around.

 **…**

A wholeheartedly giggle erupted out of Juliette, her eyes wide with joy. "What happened next?" She asked enthusiastically.

"She came out and told us to get back in, we refused and got sent to the principal's office." Mal chuckled, smiling fondly at the memory. Hers and Regina's name was always on the tongues of the teachers. No, scratch that. It was on the tongue of _every_ worker at that school.

"And mom gets mad at me when I talk to Ava during a lesson." Juliette scoffed. "Do you still have the books? I wanna read them." She declared.

"I don't…" Mal drawled, " _But_ I do think your mom still has them." She said, "Last time I asked, she said she had them kept in a box somewhere."

"She probably lost them then," Juliette heaved out a deep sigh, her shoulders sagging in disappointment. "Mom loses everything."

"I _don't_ lose everything!" Regina butted in, swatting her daughter's arm playfully with the menu she had in hand.

"You lost me at the grocery store!"

"That was once! And you're never going to let me forget about it, won't you?" Juliette shook her head and Regina sighed, rolling her eyes. "Thought so," she murmured. Leaning forward against Mal's chair, she wrapped her arms around her neck and rested her chin atop of her head. "What were you two talking about anyways?"

"The time you and aunt Mal got in trouble for writing stories in class!" Juliette beamed.

"Which class?" Regina sneered.

"McLean's," Mal laughed, drawing a laugh out of the brunette and her daughter too.

 **…**

 _Malinda. Where do I even start with this lunatic?_

 _I met her in 4th grade and life had never been the same since. It got a thousand time better (and by better I mean crazier.) She's the sister I never had— Oh shit, wait. I do have a sister…Zelena. Good thing she doesn't read my blog or I won't hear the end of this._

 _Now where was I? Ah, yes. Malinda._

 _She's Juliette's Godmother, the apple to my pie, the straw to my berry, the smoke to my high…yeah, I just shamelessly quoted some lyrics out a song. But she is! She is all that and more. She made me realize that I don't need a man in my life._

 _No, you don't understand. If you've seen the mess she was everytime she'd call me at 4 in the morning, crying over one asshole after another. I don't think you'd want to be in a relationship either. But nonetheless, I love her._

* * *

Although late, Ruby still managed to show up, spitting a quick apology in Regina's way before sprinting behind the front-desk. The aftermath of a wild night was visible over her pained features. She would grimace at the sudden movements she'd make and hold a hand over her pounding head. Good. Maybe that'll teach her a lesson not to party too hard next time.

Regina kissed her daughter's head and waved goodbye to her friend as she hurried back into the kitchen. She expected it to be a mess without her watching over them but everything seemed to be fine. It was calm. Well, as calm as a restaurant's kitchen could be at least.

"Ashely," Regina called out, receiving a _yes, chef_ in return from the blonde. "Fry me some of the sweet potato wedges please."

"On it," Ashely said, bolting to get the brunette's request done.

Regina turned her attention to her first order of the evening. Chicken tenders for Juliette and a vegan, creamy garlic pasta for Mal. Something she originally invented when her daughter decided to go vegan after spending a night at Malinda's, talking about animals and whatever else the blonde brought up. And she was, for a week that is. She gave in when they walked past McDonalds and begged for some McNuggets. Predictable.

"Which table?" Aurora asked, frowning down at the sweet potato wedges placed infront of her with no note.

"Table two, Juliette's." Regina said, receiving an _Oh!_ from the waitress as she hurried to get the order out, leaving her behind chuckling at how big her smile was. Juliette was adored by them, her employees. She grew up around them. They were her _second family_ as the nine year old would claim. It swelled Regina's heart with joy.

 **...**

Business was slow but again, it was mostly slow on weekdays anyways. There were a few customers though, not many but a good handful of them enjoying her food. Or at least she thought.

"What's this?" Regina frowned, narrowing her eyes at the returned dish.

"Table three, he says the steak is rare." Aurora explained, watching her boss poke around the slab of meat before scoffing.

"It's not rare," Regina glowered. Reaching behind her, she grabbed a neat cut of an uncooked ribeye and shook it infront of the waitress, " _This_ is rare, _that_ —" She motioned her index toward the browned lump on the plate, "is well-done, just as he requested. If I cook it any further it'll be _charcoal done_."

"What do you want me to do now?" Aurora's brows knitted, her arms folded and tucked over her chest.

"Tell him it's done, and if he argues then ask him if he wants me to cook it some more." Regina answered with a hint of sarcasm the waitress failed to catch. Nothing unusual there. Regina scoffed and watched Aurora head out again, she rolled up her sleeves and puffed out a huff. "Unbelievable."

Not a moment after, the redhead returned, sliding the dish infront of Regina, "Cook it some more, he says."

With disapproval written all over the brunette's face, she grabbed the steak and slapped it back onto the grill again. This wasn't about how _she_ liked it, it wasn't about the _right_ way to eat a steak. It was about satisfying a customer, she reminded herself. And the customer is _always_ right.

"Here, _extra_ well-done." Regina grumbled, shoving the plate toward the laughing waitress.

Finally.

Customers like _him_ (whoever he is) drove Regina crazy. It wasn't about being picky, it was about being overly-picky and never satisfied. She didn't mind adjusting a certain dish to a customer's certain liking. If they were happy with it by the end of the meal, she would be too. But those who weren't are those who anger her.

"This isn't good…"

Regina heard Ashley whisper, she lifted her head up only to find Aurora returning with a grimace on her face and the _same_ goddamn plate in her hand, ready to explain when Regina stopped her. "Don't tell me, still not cooked enough?"

Aurora slowly shook her head. "He said he wanted the meat to be dark, not pink in the slightest."

"Dark?" Regina whispered and in return, the redhead nodded. "I'll show him what dark looks like when I punch a black-eye onto his face— Gimmie that!" She snatched the plate out Aurora's hand and marched out of the kitchen.

"Is…is she on her period again or did something happen on that show she's watching?" Aurora whispered.

"I think both actually," Ashely pursed her lips.

* * *

"Good evening, boys." Regina greeted the three men with a false smile plastered over her face. "Which one of you ordered this steak, _well-done_?"

"That'll be me, milady."

She furrowed her brows. His British accent catching her off guard but what she truly wasn't ready for, was _him_.

He turned around and looked at her, ocean blue eyes sparkling, a wide smile spread across his face, showing off his dimples. A light stubble covering his chin and cheeks, it was either his style or perhaps he forgot to shave, for the past three days. But those eyes, she'd seen them before.

"Milady?" The man asked, watching her observe him with a slight tilt of her head.

"What's your name?" She eventually asked, her tongue darting out to wet her lips.

"Robin—"

"Locksley?"

"Yes…"

 **…**

 _And I slapped him…_

 _I know, I shouldn't have but I did. And you must be wondering why I'd slap a costumer of mine. I assure you, it was not because of the steak but if you must know, he's not a regular costumer. He's…Robin Locksley._

 _The boy I despised in high school, who also just happened to be my kindergarten crush. No, that's not cute if that's what you're thinking. It's embarrassing and blood-boiling. Long story short._

 _He was the boy that because of him, I spent countless hours running from one end of the school to the other, talking to one person to another and skipping classes for (which by the way, I'm not complaining about that one.) But because of him I didn't enjoy my graduation._

 _For those who know me, they'd know I suffer from anxiety. Talking infront of a few strangers is hell, let alone a crowd, yet I somehow mustered up the courage and volunteered as a valedictorian. I was asked to speak infront of the principal, my classmates and others who did as well (and by the way, lemme point out that he wasn't there during that,) and I did with a few stutters but I was also praised for what I wrote. And that gave me confidence, it gave me hope._

 _Wait, let me rephrase that._ ** _False hope_** _._

 _You see, our school went by this rule. One year they choose a valedictorian that's a boy and then the other it's a girl. That year was our turn, the girls but as you can already tell. It's not what happened._

 _Robin was chosen, how and why? I still don't know but he mispronounced a few words on stage and that was the only thing I would kill to see again. He deserved it._

 _So now you see why I slapped him? Bottled up anger I guess. And he deserved that too._

 _Stupid Robin Locksley._

* * *

 **A/N:** I hope y'all enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Don't forget to leave a review, they make me happy! Also, OQ is endgame here but it'll be semi-slowburn (or just slowburn really, I don't know why I added the semi part.)


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Sorry for not updating for a while, muse had been kicking my ass lately. Not sure when the next update will be but hopefully soon! (Same goes for the other stories.) Also, thank you to everyone that reviewed, favorited and/or followed.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Once Upon a Time nor its characters. However, I do own the idea behind this story and the characters that are unknown to the Once fandom, also, mistakes are mine too.

* * *

 **Chapter Three**

* * *

"Regina!" Ruby cried out, dashing over toward her. "Are you crazy?" She hissed, pulling the scowling woman away from the men's table before things get the chance to worsen. "Gentlemen, I'm terribly sorry."

"That's an assault," one of them pointed out. "We're pressing charges." He threatened, narrowing his eyes at both women.

"Do it," Regina challenged.

"No, please don't!" Ruby pleaded.

"We _won't_ press charges." Robin stated firmly, dismissing Ruby and her cracked out cousin with a polite smile and a single nod.

"Rob, are you crazy? She slapped you!" His friend reminded.

"Yes, I'm very well aware of that, Will." Robin replied calmly, gesturing toward his lightly bruised cheek.

"Then why not press any charges on her? You've got plenty of witnesses." Will argued, motioning his hand toward the rest of the diners.

"Because…" Robin interrupted himself with a light shake of a head and a chuckle, "Because I know her."

"You do?" The chubby man sitting across him asked, furrowing his brows.

"I do." Robin confirmed, one corner of his lips lifting upward.

"You know my mom?"

A small voice came from behind him, he turned around to find a little girl standing with her arms crossed infront of her, trying hard to arch one eyebrow but failing miserably, raising both instead. It was quite adorable.

"She's your mother?" Robin asked, pointing his thumb over toward the direction the crazy woman went from and in return, Juliette nodded. "R—Regina Miller?"

"Mills," the nine year old corrected. "How do you know her?" She nosed.

"I—I went to school with her," Robin explained. "We've been together since kindergarten till…2nd grade I believe and…"

"…and you ended up stealing her spot as the valedictorian." Another voice joined in. He looked up to find a blonde simpering down at him. "Robin Locksley, never thought I'd see you again."

Robin tilted his head slightly to the side, his brows knitted in confusion.

"Malinda," she introduced," Regina's best friend."

Robin's lips formed a perfect, small _O_ before spreading into a gentle smile. "I don't believe we've met before."

"We haven't," Mal confirmed. "However, your reputation proceeds you."

"It does?" Robin asked with a light chuckle.

Mal hummed, "It does. None of the seniors the year you were chosen as the valedictorian were happy." She shrugged, resting both hands on her Goddaughter's shoulders.

"Yes, well, one of them just ensured I know that." Robin said.

"What do you mean?" Mal asked, a small frown resting over her features.

" _Your_ best friend just slapped mine." Will glowered.

"Mom slapped you?" Juliette gaped at Robin before exclaiming with a giggle. "That's so cool! Can't believe I missed that — ouch!" She yelped, frowning as she rubbed the back of her head where Mal flicked.

"There's nothing _cool_ about that, Julie." Mal muttered, shifting her gaze over to the Brit with an apologetic look on her face. "I thought she'd be over that by now."

"Apparently not," Robin chuckled. "I sense she still holds grudge against me."

"I guess so," Mal chuckled nervously, "and it's unlike her." She quickly added.

It's true. Regina was never the type to hold anger against someone for too long. The longest she'd gone being upset with someone was less than three months. Aside from her father, that is. Their relationship was never at its best terms. They'd go through long months without a decent conversation sometimes.

"I heard not many were happy with Mr. Michaels' decision anyways, teachers included so I can't very well blame her." Robin replied with a shrug of his shoulders.

Mal pursed her lips a little and nodded. "Well then, it was nice seeing you, Robin but _we_ should get going."

"But I don't wanna go." Juliette whined.

"And I don't wanna die in the hands of your mother, pumpkin." Mal said, lightly nudging the girl toward the door.

"You're no fun," Juliette grumbled.

Mal gasped playfully, placing a hand over her heart, pretending as if her feelings were hurt by the youngster's words. "Oh I'm so much fun!" She argued, poking Juliette's side only to be treated with a badly stifled giggle from her.

* * *

"Are you outta your mind?" Ruby hissed as she paced back and forth across the kitchen. "Do you want bad reviews on your bistro? Do you want your name to be on the headline going _CRAZY WOMAN SLAPS CUSTOMER OVER A PIECE OF STEAK!"_

"It wasn't over a piece of steak." Regina argued through gritted teeth.

"Well then, you can't just go around slapping people because you're angry at those two rats for killing off your fictional boyfriend!"

"Don't you drag him into this," Regina warned. "It's bad enough he's dead — but it's not that."

"Then what?" Ruby complained," Because I'm completely lost now."

Regina huffed and leaned back against the counter. Sure, it was _kind of_ stupid and childish to dig up something that happened so many years ago, it's even stupider to still be angry over it and maybe it's the stress she'd been going through lately that caused this to happen because for the last decade, this subject never crossed her mind. "Remember in high school when Emma and I mentioned that stupid boy that got to do the speech instead of one of us?"

"Mentioned?" Ruby scoffed. "That's _all_ the two of you spoke about since you were told there could be a chance of having a boy being picked instead."

Regina rolled her eyes, "That's not the point, Ruby." She murmured.

"Anyways, yeah. I remember him."

" _That_ is _him_ ," Regina whispered.

"That hot stuff is _him_?" Ruby asked, her eyes widening in surprise. He was not what she expected. Everytime her cousins spoke about that mysterious boy they hated so much, she pictured him to be the nerdy type. The one with glasses bigger than his face, button-down shirt tucked under the pants he'd pulled up to his torso. In other words, goofy. But boy was she wrong. "Jesus, you're stupid, Regina."

"Excuse me!" Regina exclaimed defensively. "Why? I slapped him because he deserved it! I don't care how many years have passed, he had it coming eventually."

"And Granny says _I'm_ the immature one in this family," Ruby murmured, rubbing her hands over her face. "This is why you're still single, you go all nuts and slap the crap out of hot guys or worm your way out of the dates they ask you on."

"I am single because I wanna be, and I'd rather wake up with my leftovers still where I left them the night before, thank you very much."

"You're _nuts_!" Ruby repeated with a huff.

"Hey, Gina."

Their bickering was interrupted by Aurora, walking in with a folded note between her forefinger and middle one.

"The gentleman at table three left you this." She said, holding out the piece of paper out to her boss.

"What does it say?" Ruby asked, mentally preparing herself incase it ends up being a threat to the charges one of them warned to press. She wouldn't blame them; her cousin went one step too far this time.

 _Dear Regina,_

 _I'm sorry about that day._

 _Lots of love,_

 _Robin._

"An…it's an apology," Regina stammered, her low voice filled with remorse. Perhaps she shouldn't have done that. No, she _definitely_ shouldn't have done that.

"He left," Aurora told her as she took a hurried step toward the door. "Not long ago." She added.

Regina closed her eyes and heaved out a sigh, clutching tightly onto the note. All she could do was hope he'd walk into her bistro again one day but she highly doubted that. Not after the treatment he received from her. If only she could apologize.

She would.

* * *

"Mama?"

Regina heard, a faint murmur coming from the direction of her bedroom's doorway. She pushed herself up into a sitting position only to find her daughter standing there, arms wrapped tightly around _Buttons_ , her stuffed teddy bear, holding it close to her.

"A nightmare?" Regina asked and Juliette silently shook her head. "Then what is it, baby?" She frowned, patting the empty side of the bed beside her and the little girl scurried over without second thoughts.

"I just can't sleep," Juliette complained, curling up against her mother.

"Yeah, me neither." Regina confessed, pressing her lips together. She laid on her side and smiled at her daughter, slipping one hand under her pillow. "You should try though, you have school tomorrow."

"I know," Juliette replied. Reverting to her old habit, she reached out and placed her small hand on her mother's cheek, leaving it there for a moment before patting on it.

It was something she'd always done, ever since she was an infant, and Regina didn't know why exactly she would do that, she never questioned it nor objected it either. She didn't mind it at all, infact, it made her happy.

Everything about Juliette, made her happy.

"Mom?"

Regina hummed, forcing one eye open. "Yeah?"

"Don't you get lonely sometimes?" Juliette asked innocently. "I mean, when I'm not around like, having a sleepover at Grace's or Ava's, don't you get bored and feel alone?"

Regina thought for a moment, and of course she did. Juliette was what made this apartment their _home_ , what made it lively. She made life sweeter. Of course she felt bored and alone without her. "I do but then I remember you're only gone for a little while and I feel better because you'll be back."

Juliette smiled, and Regina took that as a sign of approval regarding her answer. As the silence fell upon them again, she closed her eyes in hope to catch at least a few hours of sleep before getting up early to start the day when her daughter spoke again, completely catching her off guard with her question this time.

"Why don't you want a boyfriend?"

"Julie…" Regina drawled.

"I just don't want you to be alone when I leave for good."

Her breath hitched.

Those words shouldn't come out of a nine year old's mouth, those thoughts and concerns shouldn't be on her young daughter's mind. Was that the reason she couldn't sleep? Was her being single effecting Juliette more than she thought? Regina frowned. "I won't be alone," she assured. "I'll have Mal with me, Ashely and Aurora too."

"But they won't be _here_ with you, they'd be too busy with their own families." Juliette argued, her lower lip sticking out just a tad.

And she had a point.

Ashley was already married, Aurora was engaged and it was just a matter of time before Mal eventually finds a man and settles down with him too. She was never afraid of being alone, the thought never fazed her; until now. And it wasn't the thought of being on her own that settled heavily on her chest, it was the thought of her daughter growing into an independent woman and not needing her anymore. _That_ scared her.

"Well, you still have about ten more years before you move out, missy." Regina chuckled in attempt to lighten the mood. "Who knows, maybe until then I'd meet someone to keep me company…or maybe I'll just adopt a dog, does that sound good enough?"

Juliette nodded with a giggle, "Fine, promise?"

"I promise."

 **…**

 _And I shouldn't have, because I know, it's a promise I can't keep._

 _True. One never knows what might happen ten years from now but I know me, I know I'd never settle with a man; I can't. I'm too complicated for relationships. I don't trust easily, I don't know how to open up and let people in, I've built my guards up so high, sometimes even I can't get past them._

 _I guess it's because all the people I've been around took love for granted, and it's scaring me._

 _I'm scared because I care too much, more than I should sometimes and not everyone cares as much. Most, care less._

 _I just, don't wanna get hurt anymore._

 ** _…_**

"Didn't get much sleep last night?" Aurora asked, refilling her boss's mug with coffee for the third time.

It wasn't hard to tell that she'd been tossing and turning all night. The dark circles under her eyes and the way she yawned every five minutes or so pretty much gave it away. And she would slump against anything she could, whenever she could.

"Juliette couldn't sleep so we ended up watching Mulan, and when she did, she moved clockwise and kicked me repeatedly." Regina explained, "Joys of motherhood." She added with a laugh.

"The place won't be packed anytime soon, I think Ashely and Tink can handle a few customers on there own for a while." Aurora suggested but Regina clicked her tongue and shook her head.

"I'm okay, I promise I won't end up falling face-first into the soup of the day." She teased, earning a laugh from the waitress in return.

* * *

Four and a half cups of coffee and two cookies in, Regina was a little more energetic. Not completely though, she would still fall asleep if she lingers in one place for too long. It's the walking around back and forth in the kitchen that kept her going. Kept her awake.

And this was only the start of the many exhausting days to come.

She had so much in her plate for the upcoming months. From helping out her mother with the Halloween party and Thanksgiving gathering, to planning Juliette's birthday on the 5th of December and Christmas too not long after it.

It's going to be hectic. Just like every other year.

"Regina," Ruby beckoned, a wide, teasing grin plastered over her face. "Come here real quick."

"I'm busy," Regina argued.

"Trust me, you wouldn't wanna miss this." Ruby promised.

With a huff, Regina set the knife down on the cutting board, wiped her hands clean and walked over toward her cousin. She poked her head around the door and peeked outside. "What am I looking at exactly?" She mumbled.

"Table three." Ruby replied in a low voice.

And she looked, turning her attention to the infamous table three and there he was. Robin Locksley, sitting with a menu in hand and a glimpse of his boyish smile visible from her angle, looking as delicious as he looked the night before — wait, what?

"You have got to be kidding me…" Regina whispered in disbelief.

After slapping him the last night, seeing him the day after it was something she didn't expect, let alone seeing him in _her_ bistro. Again.

"You should go and apologize," Ruby suggested.

"I will," Regina whispered, her eyes fixed over the man's back.

Well, there goes nothing.

She composed herself and walked straight over to his table, stopping right behind him. She swallowed the lump forming in her throat, preventing her from uttering a single word and sighed. Maybe this wasn't a great idea, maybe she should just forget about it, turn back and return to her safe haven; her kitchen.

For all she knows, he might not accept her apology.

So she did. She turned on her heels and took a step away and—

"Regina?"

 _Goddammit_. Regina sighed, closing her eyes momentarily. "Hi…" She croaked. Pathetic. She couldn't even speak without being overwhelmed with shame.

"Hi," Robin greeted back, his smile growing as she spun to face him. "How are you?" He asked, as if yesterday never happened, her slap didn't mark his right cheek and linger. It only made her feel worse about the whole situation.

"I'm good — listen, Robin, about last night—"

"Don't worry about it." He waved it off without hesitation, lightly shaking his head.

"But I—"

" _Don't_ worry about it," Robin repeated. "Each person expresses their anger differently, some did by not attending the graduation and then there's you." He explained and quickly added. "Which is fine, it's fine." He assured.

But she was still not convinced by his words. So she attempt to argue furthermore when he interrupted her.

"I skipped breakfast so I'm quite famished, what do you recommend?" He asked.

Change of subject, Regina mused. What a smooth way of shutting her up. "Well, the diners seem to really enjoy the _Seafood platter_ , the _New York steak_ with optional sides and _Grilled cheese_ for a light choice or—"

"What do _you_ recommend?" Robin cut her off, "I wanna know what you like."

Regina stared at him quietly for a moment, thinking about his odd question before answering with a sigh, "Lasagna, I like the lasagna."

"Lasagna it is then!" He declared, flashing her a bright smile as she scribbled down his order on the ticket, "And some water, if that's alright."

"Of course," she whispered. "What else? Any dessert for later?"

"Your favorite?" He asked again, grinning sheepishly up at her.

Damn him and his dimpled smile; they make her knees go weak.

"Apple turnovers," Regina replied, "should I write that down too?" She asked and he nodded.

"That'll be all, thank you."

"You're welcome."

Well. That was not what she expected to come out of her attempt to apologize.

* * *

 **A/N:** Hope y'all enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please don't forget to review, I'd love to hear your thoughts.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Happy **OutlawQueen** day, y'all! I typed the rest of this chapter as fast as I could _just_ so I can update today. So forgive me for the bad ending, I promise I'll make it up the next chapter. With that being said, I'm putting all of my stories on **Hiatus** only because I'm dealing with a few things in real life. _But_ I will try to update **The Lady of the Night** and **The House by the Oak Tree** soon since I have most of them all written.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Once Upon a Time nor its character. However, I do own the ideas behind this story and the characters that are unknown to the Once fandom, my mistakes too.

* * *

 **Chapter Four**

* * *

Now, she wasn't always like this. A menace. But as if something clicked or a switch went off inside her, Regina found herself increasing the oven's heat as the apple turnovers baked, measured up an extra tablespoon of pepper flakes for the lasagna and stirred in a generous pinch of salt into Robin's icy cold, cup of water.

Truthfully, she didn't even know why she was doing all of this. Just a few moments ago she went out to apologize, now she's doing stuff only satan would praise her over. She wanted him gone, out of her life for once and for all. Did she have a solid reason for all this? No, definitely not, but she wanted it.

"Table three," Regina said, ignoring the funny look of confusion Aurora gave her as she gleefully took the extra step to wipe around the dish and popping a single leaf of basil at the top of the lasagna.

"Isn't…isn't table three the same guy from yesterday?" Aurora asked, arching a brow as her boss hummed in confirmation, taking her completely by surprise. She was acting as if the last evening never happened. This wasn't the Regina she knew, the Regina she knew had been bitter over two men she'd never met before in her life for killing her fictional boyfriend. She would _at least_ make her annoyance toward a certain someone clear after something like that, but this wasn't the case today.

Deciding against torturing her brain trying to understand what's going on inside of Regina's, Aurora simply picked up the tray and walked out, completely missing the wicked grin the older brunette had plastered across her face.

One would think she was impatiently waiting for her customer to leave or quite eager to see his reaction to the first bite of her famous lasagna as she continued to neglect the orders she had piling up to have a peek through the window at him every couple of minutes. Well, it was a little bit of both actually. She wanted to see his face flush as he chomps on the extra spicy lasagna she made especially for him, stick his tongue out and pant like a dog before reaching for the salt water. Oh, but it won't end there, oh no. She knew how much he loved his food _well-done_ and well, she hoped he would like the taste of charcoal with his apple turnovers.

But all her excitement died and disappointment took over when he ate his food without pausing to reach for the water. He took one bite into his mouth after another, and for a split second, she wondered if she'd given Aurora the wrong lasagna to deliver out. But it was the _one_ , she was _one hundred and one percent_ sure of it. Yet, she didn't get the reaction she very much wanted to see from him.

Regina scowled and stomped her foot in anger, a woman in her late 20s acting in a way even her nine year old daughter wouldn't.

"Is she okay?" Ruby asked, her voice barely audible and all Aurora could do was shrug.

"You're her cousin, you should know." Ashley chimed in, in a whisper.

"I don't think even her own parents know…" Ruby mumbled, pulling a face as Regina marched past them, her footsteps heavy against the floor and face screwed, muttering gibberish under her breath.

* * *

The plan was to over bake the turnovers a little, give them that slightly toasted taste to go with the vanilla ice cream, but when the lasagna dish returned completely devoured and the salt water drained to the bottom, she burned them. Instead of that flakey texture and perfect golden brown color her turnovers were known for, they were parched and black.

Normally, the waitress would bring out the food to the customers but this was no ordinary customer, he was a _special_ one. And so Regina plated the charcoaled turnovers nicely on a platter, scooped out a perfect ball of ice cream to top it with before personally bringing out his dessert. She fought the urge to slam it down infront of him with force and instead, she laid it down with grace and the most fake smile curving over her rosy lips.

"How did you find the lasagna?" she asked, _oh so innocently_.

"Exquisite," he replied, flashing her a dazzling smile that made her scowl, but only for a split second before she remembered to keep her cool; around him at least.

"Wonderful," she drawled sarcastically.

Robin hummed, using the sharp ends of his fork to scrap along the burnt pastry, "It's quite… _over-baked_ , wouldn't you say?"

"I thought you liked your food well-done—" she recalled with a charming smile of her own, pointing her finger over at the turnover, "so I baked it a little more _just_ for you."

That drew a wholeheartedly laugh out of Robin and made it hard for her to suppress her growing smile. _Darn it._ He shook his head lightly and took her by surprise when he cut up a piece and shoved it into his mouth with a small scoop of ice cream. The hardened, bitter dough crunched everytime he chewed, she expected him to spit it out and rebuke her over it but he swallowed and took _another_ bite, practically purring as he praised her over it.

She was shocked, to say the least.

Why on earth was he doing this? Enduring this torture she was purposely putting him through. Jesus.

"Okay…okay stop," she urged, snatching the plate out from infront of him.

"Hey!" Robin exclaimed, "I was eating that," he whined.

'Why? Because it's _tasty_?" she scoffed, "Just cut the crap, Robin, why are you doing this?"

"Doing what?" he asked, obviously only pretending to be clueless, she could tell by his failed attempt to force back a smile. His dimples were showing despite his efforts.

"Eating all that," she explained with a sigh, "the spicy lasagna, the salt water and now this!"

"Because I wanna go out on a date with you," he blurted out.

"I already forgave you— wait, what?" Regina paused, her brows furrowed in confusion. She couldn't possibly have heard him right.

"I wanna go out on a date with you." He repeated.

Nope, she _definitely_ heard him right the first time.

 **...**

 _Okaaay…_

 _So, that happened. I bet none of you expected it, huh? Neither did I._

 _I did everything I could to make that man run to the hills and get out of my life, everything I had up my sleeves, I even jeopardized my business by messing around with his food for the sake of it, but nothing worked. Dammit._

 _I tried the nice way to turn him down, went around the subject and over it, made excuses to why I can't go on that date with him. From being extremely busy (which wasn't entirely a lie, I am busy, but I could've easily slipped the date into my schedule) to using my daughter as my excuse, again. Making up plans even Juliette didn't know about._

 _It's terrible, I know, but it's not like he took '_ ** _No_** _' for an answer, even when I straight up told him that I didn't like him enough to go out with him, he insisted, saying he will find a way to make me like him. Ha! I doubt that._

 _I ignored him, or at least tried. Believe me, but for how long could you ignore a person that keeps showing up at your workplace? Every. Single. Day._

 _Long story short._

 _I'm going on a date with Robin Locksley._

 **...**

"Regina Mills," Malinda drawled teasingly, "are you nervous about your date tonight?" she asked with a hint of mockery in her tone, unable to stop the cheshire-cat smile from curving across her face. _Oh_ , she was! She could easily tell by the blush rising on both her cheeks.

"I'm not," Regina barked defensively, "why would I?"

"Because you'd _rarely_ been on any dates before and now you're going out with your kindergarten crush whom you suddenly decided to hate in high school over a speech and—"

"Okay, okay…you've made your point," Regina interrupted with an eye roll, she puckered her lips a little and smeared her lipstick across, painting them in currant-red. She didn't overdress for the occasion (she hoped not), she wasn't trying to impress Robin, after all, but that didn't mean she doesn't get to look good for herself at least.

She looked good in the white, floral print cocktail dress, definitely, even though it wasn't something she'd usually wear. It wasn't often that she bared her entire arms and shoulders, nor did she show much cleavage on daily basis as much as she did in this dress tonight.

 _Oh screw it._ It was Malinda's dress.

Regina owned nothing of that sort, everything in her closet was too formal and too casual, nothing good enough for a night out at the bar.

Yep, their first (and only) date, is in a bar.

"Regina?"

"What?" she grumbled.

"You look really great," Mal complimented, resting both her hands on either of Regina's shoulders as she smiled at her through the reflection of the vanity mirror. " _But_ you gotta promise not to scowl throughout the whole date, loosen up a little, have fun, chug down a few drinks."

Regina rolled her eyes and glowered, "Fine."

"And don't fuck him… _yet_."

"Malinda!" Regina shrieked, drawing a laugh out of her friend. She looked up at her with brown eyes wide and smacked her arm, "This isn't funny," she grouched, but it was to the blonde, she could tell by how hard she was fighting to keep a straight face and failing.

"I'm just saying — when you haven't had sex in a while, you could easily get laid after a few shots." Mal shrugged.

"Well unlike _you_ —"

"Ouch," Mal interrupted with a light chuckle.

"I'm a responsible adult," Regina continued, "I won't just sleep around with anyone handsome that offers to buy me a drink."

"But you won't be sleeping with _anyone_ , Gina, just Robin." Mal added proudly, grinning at her so-called-joke.

Regina rolled her eyes. God. He better hurries and pick her up before she goes nuts, she wanted this night be over with already and it was yet to begin.

* * *

Men often complain about women being late, taking their time to pick the perfect outfit only to decide on something else halfway through getting dressed, and their makeup was a whole different story. Just another extra hour of waiting.

But this wasn't how it was with Regina, she'd been expecting Robin's arrival for the past half an hour and he was yet to show up. Of course, what else would come out of the same man that stole her spot as the valedictorian over ten years ago. He was an asshole then and he still is an assho—

"Mom! Robin's here!"

Well…that doesn't change her thoughts about him, he was still late. He is _still_ an asshole.

"Oh wow," Robin breathed out, his ocean blue eyes grew a little wide as he saw her. If it wasn't for the words that came before, Regina would've assumed she looked bad, because at the back of her mind, that's what she believed. That's what she _always_ believed ever since, well, a very long time.

"I know right?" Juliette cooed quietly, she too was stunned by her mother's appearance. It wasn't very often that she saw her with full (yet natural looking) makeup, dressed like this. If she was still three years old, she would've beamed and told her that she looked like a _princess_ , but she was old enough to realize that her mother looked _prettier_ than any princess.

Regina kissed her daughter goodnight and repeated the rules to Malinda. No sweets after 8 o'clock and no staying up past her bedtime, but she knew the blonde all too well to know _exactly_ how they planned to spend this night.

They will party like there's no tomorrow, _PG_ style.

The Rabbit Hole. She'd seen this bar many times, walked past it countless times and yet, she never really bothered stepping in. Never had the reason to. In fact, Regina had never stepped a foot inside of a bar before, up until tonight.

Being a single mother at a young age, she focused more on her daughter and building up her career rather than partying at nightclubs. Besides, why head somewhere that was loud, stank of alcohol and sweat and was crowded with intoxicated people, when she could relax at home with a glass of wine, or two? That sounded much better, if only it wasn't too late to change her mind and do that instead.

But surprisingly, the night didn't turn out to be as bad as she thought it would. Quite frankly, she expected it to be awkward with neither of them being sure of what to say. However, a few shots in and the conversations flowed. They spoke about many things, and she learned quite a bit about him.

For example, his favorite animal is the nonexistent, mythical creature. The unicorn. Who would've thought? And the fact that he can't handle even a little bit of spice, which filled Regina with guilt over what she'd done earlier, but he brushed it off and insisted that it was alright, not that it helped at all but she appreciated it.

Robin also brought up their graduation night, explaining how it truly wasn't his fault how things ended up the way they did. True, he did step up when they've asked who would like to deliver the speech but he was oblivious to the fact that it was the girls' turn that year. He apologized, again and she was too drunk not to accept it. And perhaps, maybe she would've accepted it even if she was sober.

* * *

It was four in the morning and they had just been kicked out of the bar, if it was up to them (in this condition) they would've stayed a little longer, drank a few more shots and danced to a couple more songs, but they could barely even stand on their feet without swaying and bumping into someone, or something. Luckily for them, Robin's apartment building wasn't far, in fact, it was just across the street from the Rabbit Hole, and in her drunken state, Regina didn't even argue when he suggested staying at his place for the night. But once she's clearheaded, she wouldn't be so happy about it.

"Are you okay?" Robin asked, slurring his words as they stepped into the elevator. Regina had been awfully quiet for the past five minutes or so, barely speaking a single word, which was odd for a woman who wouldn't shut up after her second shot of tequila.

"I'm fine," she grumbled, earning an eye roll from him. Even drunk, she had an attitude. _Women._

"Fine," he murmured under his breath and sighed, rubbing his hands over his face as they waited to arrive to his floor. _Maybe_ drinking this much wasn't the greatest idea and he surely will regret it in the morning but well, what's done is done now.

By the time the elevator arrived and dinged — which didn't take more than two minutes tops — Regina somehow managed to fall asleep while standing upright. If he wasn't so wasted himself, he would've laughed and definitely snapped a picture, just to annoy her a little more. But he scooped her up bridal style and carried her out.

Boy, did he struggle though. Now she wasn't heavy, not at all but he wasn't sober either, it was a miracle that he managed to carry himself up, let alone carry another person. He fell, a couple of times and she stirred, groaned and elbowed his face out of annoyance and God, it was too tempting to drop her down onto the floor but he was a gentleman, his mother taught him better than to do that.

He did, however, toss her onto the bed which caused her to bounce right off of it. He shouldn't have, but he couldn't stifle the laugh that erupted out of him at her yelp, "Sorry."

He wasn't though, not even the slightest. She had it coming for elbowing his face and _almost_ breaking his nose.

* * *

 **A/N:** Again, I apologize for the bad ending. I have so little muse but I really wanted to update to day! Also, forgive my mistakes (I will fix them when I see them!) and please don't forget to review. I live for them! Lots of love, N.R


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** I've returned, well, hopefully for a while before writer's block kicks in again and I end up losing my muse.

 **Disclaimer:** Unfortunately, I don't own Once Upon a Time or any of the characters in it. However, I do own this story, Juliette and any other character unknown to the Once fandom, and my mistakes.

* * *

Previously

 _By the time the elevator arrived and dinged — which didn't take more than two minutes tops — Regina somehow managed to fall asleep while standing upright. If he wasn't so wasted himself, he would've laughed and definitely snapped a picture, just to annoy her a little more. But he scooped her up bridal style and carried her out._

 _Boy, did he struggle though. Now she wasn't heavy, not at all but he wasn't sober either, it was a miracle that he managed to carry himself up, let alone carry another person. He fell, a couple of times and she stirred, groaned and elbowed his face out of annoyance and God, it was too tempting to drop her down onto the floor but he was a gentleman, his mother taught him better than to do that._

 _He did, however, toss her onto the bed which caused her to bounce right off of it. He shouldn't have, but he couldn't stifle the laugh that erupted out of him at her yelp, "Sorry."_

 _He wasn't though, not even the slightest. She had it coming for elbowing his face and almost breaking his nose._

* * *

 **Chapter Five**

* * *

Regina stirred from her sleep with a grunt. Her head was throbbing, and her whole body ached, she felt as though she'd been hit by a truck, or something equally as large. She couldn't move a muscle without feeling like death itself. It was awful, it also reminded her why she rarely ever drinks, especially this heavily. She wasn't used to this, it's always been a glass or two of wine every now and then after a long, tiring day at work, but never shots, and God knows what else they had last night. She was convinced, it wasn't something for her. Never again, she promised herself, she will never drink again, ever.

She groaned, lifting a sore arm up and rubbing a hand over her face, careful not to inflect any more pain to herself, and that's when she realized something. She was nude. Well, not completely, but save for the oversized shirt she wore — which she assumed was Robin's — she was naked.

Regina gulped, chestnut brown eyes growing wide. She couldn't have slept with him, she _loathed_ the man, and even so, she wasn't the type of a woman that would go around, fooling with strange men, even if technically Robin wasn't exactly a stranger.

Regardless, she felt angry, betrayed. He'd taken advantage of her drunken haze to have his way with her; that bastard. Pushing aside her pain, she rolled out of bed with a wince, tugging the shirt down to cover herself up and hold on to whatever left of her self-respect and dignity. Regina bent down, gathering her clothes that were discarded all over the place. Last night's outfit on one side, stockings and bra in another, and…fuck. She flinched, using the tips of her fingers to remove her panties off his boxers, lips pursed in annoyance. Out of all the places in his room, they just had to land there. Were they _that_ impatient? Nevermind, she wasn't sure she wanted to know, let alone, remember last night, any detail of it.

"You're awake." Robin stated, fully dressed as he stood by the doorway, a tray loaded with food in his hands.

Oh, so _now_ he's being a gentleman?

"You," Regina hissed, shaking her fist in his direction, "you, son of a bitch. How could you?" She accused.

"H…how could I what?" He stuttered.

She scoffed, shaking her head in disbelief. "I can't believe I actually thought you were different, that you were a gentleman, but you're just like the rest of the men, getting me drunk to have sex with me. You're…you're…" She snarled, unable to find a word to describe how much he disgusted her.

"Wh…what?" Robin blinked at her allegations.

"You took advantage of me!" She affirmed, gesturing over at him.

"Okay, first of all, you need to calm down, Regina, and put your panties away." He sighed, watching her eyes bulge again and her face flush as she rushed to hide her hand behind her back. If the situation was different, he would've laughed. "I didn't take advantage of you, I didn't even touch you last night!"

"Liar." She spat.

"I am not a liar," he argued through gritted teeth, "you couldn't even stand up on your own, and I wasn't sober enough to drive. My place was closer than yours, so I walked us back here, threw you over the bed and left you to sleep." He explained, defensively.

"You _threw_ me?" She gaped.

Of all the things he said, that's what she emphasized on. Women. Robin rolled his eyes, setting the tray down to the side. "You know what, a simple 'thank you' would've sufficed."

"Thank you over what? Getting me drunk? Stripping me out of my clothes? Ogling me like a piece of meat and the having sex with me?" Regina barked.

"For the last time, Regina, I did _not_ have sex with you!" He groaned out of frustration.

"Then how come I woke up wearing nothing but this?" She questioned, pointing over at the shirt she wore.

"I don't know, I swear I didn't strip you out of your clothes. I wanted to, only because your outfit seemed uncomfortable, but didn't, I left the shirt here and…and that's all I remember." He admitted, and then added, folding his arms over his chest, eyebrows furrowed slightly. "And even if we did have sex, we were both drunk, it could've been you suggesting that, doesn't have to be me just because I'm a man and you were in my bed." He reasoned, raising a brow.

"I…I wouldn't do that," Regina claimed, her voice softening, because he had a point, they were both wasted. "I would never sleep with you."

"And why not?" He asked, walking over to her, not stopping until he was inches away. "If I vaguely recall, you were all over me last night, I had to _force_ you down and away from me."

"You're lying, I…I would never do such thing." She murmured, her cheeks heating up in embarrassment. Could he be right? Could she have been all over him as he claimed? It didn't sound like her, but again, she consumed a hefty amount of alcohol the night before, anything is possible while being that sozzled.

"Oh, but you were." He insisted, carrying on with his deception, it'd be a lie to claim he wasn't enjoying her reaction to this, it was quite amusing. "You see, I was just as drunk as you are, but I do remember a few bits here and there, and I do remember you trying to make out with me, infact, you tried that a few times. The bar, while we were walking here — not that you did much walking, I had to carry you halfway, you kept on swaying in the direction of the road, any passing car could've hit you, and the elevator too, and then again inside." He listed, counting on his fingers. It was all fun until her face twisted, brown eyes brimming with tears. She had such a loud mouth for someone so sensitive, goodness. "Regina…"

"No," she interrupted, "you said enough. Just…get out."

It was awful, and he felt guilty, but he couldn't suppress his laugh, "You're in my place."

Regina closed her eyes for a moment, collected herself before marching past him. She was flustered, cheeks growing redder by the second, he called out on her but she ignored him, walking out of the apartment and slamming the door shut behind her. Now would've been a perfect time for the earth to split and swallow her, but alas, she wasn't that lucky. Regina sniffled, repeatedly pushing the button for the elevator, and while impatiently waiting for it to arrive, she managed to slip on her panties and then gave her surroundings a quick look before discarding his shirt and slipping on her dress again.

"Regina, wait!" Robin pleaded, sprinting down the corridor to reach her, but she disappeared inside the elevator and the doors closed before he had the chance to stop her. He groaned, stomping his foot before huffing. His goal was to impress her, but instead, everything went downhill.

* * *

She slept in, she never sleeps in, rarely ever does, but she did, and she was late to work. Yes, she owned the place, yes, she was her own boss, but that wasn't an excuse. She was Regina Mills, she doesn't make excuses, unless it involved romantic dates, which reminded her to work harder next time so it wouldn't end the way it did with Robin. The mere thought made her grimace.

No time to stop by her place, Regina went to work with the dress she wore the night before, smeared makeup on her face and a pounding headache. Luckily, her staff strayed out of her way, knowing well she wouldn't be in mood for their usual banters, but as the day went by, she was told off multiple times, asked to go home and rest, and after resisting for a good hour, she gave in. She needed some caffeine in her system and food in her stomach, or some sleep, she desperately needed some sleep.

"Well, well, look who finally decided to show up." Malinda announced.

"Not a good time, Mal, not a good time." Regina murmured, closing the door behind her. It was bad enough having to make the dreadful walk of shame back home, being teased about it only made things worse.

"Details," Malinda demanded, grinning from ear to ear, "I wanna know everything."

"Where were you?" A small voice chimed in, Regina turned around to find her daughter in her pajamas, a serious expression over her face and arms crossed in front of her. "I told Robin to bring you home before midnight, not midnight the next day." Regina laughed, as did Malinda, while Juliette didn't find this funny, not one bit. "I'm being serious— wait, you two didn't have sex, did you?" She gasped, nose scrunched up in disgust.

"Juliette!" Regina exclaimed, smacking her friend who bursted out in laughter.

"So you did!"

"Whether I did or not, that's none of your concern, young lady."

"Ew," Juliette whispered, narrowing her eyes in her mother's direction, "I think I'm gonna be sick." She murmured, walking into the kitchen and sitting up on a stool, stealing a piece of cookie from the batch her mom baked the other day.

"Oh yes, help yourself to a cookie, that'll make you feel better." Regina answered, sarcastically, rolling her eyes at her daughter.

Malinda cleared her throat. "Either way, I think he's smitten." She teased, receiving a confused expression from her friend. "He send those," she motioned her hand to the flower bouquet on the coffee table, "I told you, smitten."

"I told him to fuck off." Regina grumbled.

"Language." Juliette reminded with a mouthful.

"Sorry." Regina apologized, bending over to pick up the bouquet and the letter that came along with it, eyebrows creased a little. As curious as she was to read what was in it, she was far too furious to do so, instead, she chucked the letter and the flowers in the trash, dusted her hands after it, and then turned around, walking into her bedroom.

"I don't think the date went well." Juliette murmured, puckering her lips and shaking her head in disappointment.

"I don't think so either." Malinda agreed, stealing the half-eaten cookie from her goddaughter and taking a bite.

* * *

It was two hours past midnight when Regina decided to sneak out of her bedroom to retrieve both the bouquet and the letter. Being as quiet as she possibly could, she poured herself a cup of cold milk and carried the rest of the cookies with her to the living area, not that they were many left, her daughter scarfed down most of it, it was her favorite. Soft and chewy chocolate chip cookies, best straight out of the oven, or heated, but she didn't bother warming them up, they were still good as they are.

She sat down on the couch, legs tucked underneath her, one hand held the milk while the other kept a hold of the letter as she read.

 _Dear Regina_

It started with, but then it was crossed off, scribbled over, and started again.

 _I wanted to apologize for today, my witty remarks were uncalled for, so, I'm sorry for that. But I also wanted to assure you that nothing happened between us, I promise._

And then it went on, he began explaining from what he recalled have happened.

 _You passed out before changing out of that dress, it seemed uncomfortable and, although I did claim otherwise, I did change you out of it, but I averted my eyes and I've left both your bra and panties on, I haven't touched either, I give you my words, milady, so I'm not sure how you woke up without either._

But she was, she remembered briefly too, she took them off in the middle of the night. Sleeping with a bra on was never comfortable, although she wasn't sure why she'd taken off her underwear as well. It was unlike her. She remembered a bit more than that, she remembered him standing behind her, holding her hair to the side as she puked her guts out, she remembered sitting between his legs afterward, his hand rubbing her back as he whispered sweet, reassuring words to her.

 _I would never take advantage of you, Regina, or any other woman, in that matter, but I do hope you could forgive me and my awful sense of humor._

 _Sincerely, Robin._

"What are you doing?"

Regina gasped, quickly hiding away the letter, "Julie."

"What did you hide away from me, mom?" Juliette asked, attempting to raise one of her eyebrows.

"Nothing, I'm not hiding anything from you," Regina lied, "what are you doing awake at this time anyways?"

"I had to use the bathroom." Juliette explained, grabbing the cookie platter and setting it down on the coffee table. She slumped down beside her mother, wrapping her arms around her and nestling close. "I see you took out Robin's flowers out of the trash." Regina remained quiet, only rolling her eyes a little. "They're nice, he seems like a nice guy, why do you hate him?"

"I don't hate him." Regina argued.

"So does that mean you like him?"

Regina scoffed, "No, I don't."

"Sure you don't, mom." Juliette pursed her lips and patted her arm lovingly. "You keep trying to convince yourself that." She hummed, closing her eyes and cuddling closer. "You wouldn't have gotten up this late just to get his flowers if you didn't."

"Stop growing," Regina grumbled, ruffling her daughter's dark locks, and erupting a giggle out of her, "you're too mature for your own good, stop growing." She pleaded, pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

"I can try, but I can't promise you anything." Juliette beamed, bringing a wide grin to her mother's face. "But you can promise me something."

"What's that?" Regina whispered, running her fingers through her daughter's hair, then tucking a lock behind her ear, staring down at her as she stared up with big, bright eyes.

"Promise you'd give Robin a chance, he really does seem like a good guy."

Regina sighed, pressing her lips together, then nodding. She'd give him a chance, she owed it to him anyways, especially after the little outburst that happened earlier, the misunderstanding from both parties, mostly her.

"I promise."

* * *

 **A/N:** If you enjoyed it, please don't forget to review and tell me what you think of it. For occasional sneak peeks and mostly me fangirling over OQ, Lana and Sean, feel free to follow me on Twitter **(Nona_AM)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** I feel like I haven't updated this one in a very long time, and I miss Juliette, so here, enjoy this chapter!

 **Disclaimer:** Still don't own Once Upon a Time or OutlawQueen, but I do own Juliette and the idea behind this story, so enjoy. Oh, yes, I also own my terrible mistakes, so excuse them.

* * *

 **Chapter Six**

* * *

Regina sat on the center of her bed, a large box resting by her side, open and half emptied of its contents. She should be asleep, it was two hours past midnight and she had to get up for work in four, but she was busy skipping down memory lane. She had pictures sprawled across the mattress, all belonged to her daughter, every memory she managed to capture of her in different stages, different occasions and different ages.

Juliette's first picture was taken when she was hours old, wearing the smallest onesie she could find, but it was still too big on her, with a matching white hat that either fell off or covered half her face at any slight movement. She was so small and pink, a grumpy, wiggly little baby.

And then there was the picture of her cradling Juliette for the first time, staring down at her in complete awe. She still remembered how everything felt that day. Surreal, but so perfect and so right. As it still was. Surreal, so perfect and so darn right.

She had other items surrounding her as well. She kept the baggy onesie, the first knitted blanket she ever made for her, both folded to the side, still carrying that newborn scent on them. Juliette's first pair of socks, a small print of her tiny feet, her first drawing and countless tapes and memory cards holding the most cherished recollections of the happiest days of her life.

She should be asleep by now but instead, she cut herself a decent slice of the flan she made the other day upon her daughter's request, grabbed a bag of chips and plopped down on the couch, playing the first tape of the many more to follow.

It was Juliette's first birthday, and while everyone gathered around her highchair, cheerfully singing and clapping, the little one was far too busy scooping the frosting off her butterfly-shaped cake and smudging it over her face, barely anything actually went into her mouth, but whatever did, she didn't enjoy it given by the face she pulled. It made Regina laugh, as it did every time she watched the video.

When did time fly by so fast? She only blinked and her daughter was now a _ten_ year old. She could've sworn it was her first birthday they celebrated not long ago, not tenth.

She sighed, replacing the tape with another. Two down, many more to go.

* * *

Now that Thanksgiving, Juliette's birthday and Christmas were out of the way, Regina could finally focus on New Year's Eve and the hustle that'll come along with it. As great as it was owning a restaurant in midtown Manhattan, there was a downside to it. Everyone would be heading to Times Square to ring in the new year with witnessing the ball drop, which meant reservations in nearby restaurants and hers would be packed, and while that wasn't the disadvantage of it all, more customers meant more money, she worried about the hectic schedule, the tiring working hours her and her staff would be swept in.

She was fully booked from six o'clock in the evening until closing time by midnight, and while only a handful came in before it, they were busier than they have been on their normal days. Regina spent the entire morning till the afternoon with her staff, prepping whatever needed to be prepared for the appetizers, main entrées and desserts.

Floors and tables were wiped down multiple times, the extra champagne bottles ordered for the special occasion were brought out, decorations were up and balloons were tied together in a corner, ready to be handed out to the little ones dining in with their parents.

Now they wait.

Regina sat in her office during her break, picking at the chopped up fruits in her bowl, pushing around the grapes and strawberries, stabbing the apples with her fork. Her mind was elsewhere, she was thinking of Robin. She hadn't called him since their date and neither did he, not that she expected him to. After her little outburst, she didn't expect seeing him again at all.

She slapped him, tampered with his food, spiced up his lasagna, salted his water, burned his dessert, all because he wanted a date to sincerely apologize for what happened many moons ago and she was freaking out. And after granting him that, she blew up on his face over something that had never happened. Again.

Regina sighed, pushing her half-empty fruit bowl aside before leaning back into her chair, arms folded atop of her chest. The best thing to do was to forget about him, put him out of her mind, pretend as if he didn't show up after all those years. Yes, she promised her daughter to give him a chance, but sometimes it's easier said than done, and perhaps Juliette might just forget about it too. She hoped.

"Mom?"

Right on cue, as always. Regina smiled, turning her head in the direction of the door where her daughter stood, grinning, and she returned the gesture with a smile of her own. "Yes, sweetheart?"

Juliette pursed her lips and linked her fingers together behind her back, slowly rocking back and forth on the balls of her feet. By the looks of it, Regina could only assume she was in some sort of trouble.

"Julie, what did you do?" Regina sighed, because another thing to worry about today is exactly what she needed right now.

"Nothing!" Juliette was quick to defend herself, eyes growing wide in surprise. "You do realize I come to you when I'm not in trouble too, right?"

Regina laughed, nodding. "Yes, but what is it?"

"I know it's New Year's Eve and the place gets really crowded during it, but I was wondering if I could have some of bread rolls and a bowl of soup…"

Regina furrowed her brows in questioning. Her daughter never asked her permission to eat in the restaurant before, she normally went straight up to Ashely and gave her order, and never once did she consist of soup and bread rolls. "Juliette." Regina raised both her brows, urging her to continue, there had to be more to it, and unsurprisingly, there was.

"There is this homeless man sitting next to the restaurant and it's cold outside, so I thought maybe a bowl of soup would help keep him warm." Juliette murmured in between stutters, catching her mother completely off guard. "You can keep my allowance for the month, it'll be like I paid for it."

"Julie, honey." Regina cooed, she got off the chair and walked over to her, her heart soaring with pride and joy. She raised her well, didn't she? She was selfless, kind and caring, so mature for her age and yet, she enjoyed her childhood as any child her age should. "You're a wonderful little girl, you know that right?" She whispered, taking her daughter's hands in hers and bringing them to her lips, pressing a tender kiss to the back of one, and Juliette smiled in return.

"I learned from the best."

"You did huh?" Regina chuckled in amusement. "Tell you what. Instead of taking a bowl of soup out for him, how about we invite him in? I'm sure a nice cup of hot cocoa after that would make him feel better too, don't you think?"

Juliette nodded eagerly, her small hands tugging onto hers, dragging her out of the office with a giggle.

They ended up bringing the man in, gave him a seat on an unreserved table and served him food. Regina brought him a warm bowl of mushroom and broccoli soup, a platter of fries and two sandwiches she whipped up for him to take with. Afterward, as promised, she served him a hot cocoa with extra whipped cream, upon Juliette's request, who sat on the table beside him, sipping her own. She'd been too focused on helping the man, that she hadn't noticed how late it had gotten and how empty the restaurant was until after he was gone.

It was fifteen past eight and none of the customers she was expecting arrived.

"Eight and a half o'clock reservation have cancelled." Ruby announced. "And nine called, they're stuck in traffic, they're not sure when they're going to make it, _if_ they're gonna make it."

Regina sighed but nodded. Just two reservations, others would show up and if not, then she'd have place for those without. It's New Year's Eve, people would be thrilled to find a place that'll accept them without an earlier notice.

* * *

Another hour had passed and another one after it, and half of the reservations were cancelled, a handful of others arrived and another lot were stuck in traffic. Regina didn't stress over it as much as she usually would, there wouldn't be any use of it, she'd gain nothing but a headache in return. She busied herself back in the kitchens, sending out orders until there were none left, not a single ticket pinned up waiting to be ripped off and tossed away.

Regina heaved out a breath and leaned against the countertop, swiping the back of her hand over her forehead, wiping away the beads of sweat gathered there. They'd be closing their doors soon, not accepting any more customers other than the ones with the reservations. It's what she did every year in order to start the new year with her daughter by her side. It wasn't something of importance to others, but it certainly was to her.

Her train of thoughts was disturbed by a faint sound of a familiar voice. At first, she couldn't place her finger on where she'd heard it before, but then it came to her.

"Robin!"

And her daughter merely confirmed it.

Regina groaned. What was he doing here? Whatever it was, he most certainly didn't come to dine in, not after everything that went down between them. She sighed, pushed herself away from the countertop and stepped out of the kitchen. His sight itself surprised her, but the flowers he had in hand caught her off guard.

"Regina." Robin rasped.

"I don't want them." She responded bluntly, gesturing over at the flowers. White roses. They were beautiful but she couldn't accept them, if anything, she should be the one _handing him flowers_ and apologizing for her behavior.

"Oh, those?" Robin let out a nervous chuckle, "I didn't bring them for you. They're for Juliette." He lied, but handed them to the youngster who happily gathered the flowers in her arms and gave them a quick sniff.

"Of course they are." Regina played along, although the sight of her daughter excitedly hopping off the chair and bolting into the kitchen to find something to put the flowers in brought a genuine smile to her face.

"May I…may I talk to you for a second?" He asked, glancing to the side over at her friend, Mal, who stared at them quietly then added, "Privately."

Regina nodded reluctantly then led him into her office, closing the door behind them. Though the barrier it provided wouldn't be much of a problem should Juliette or Mal, or even both of them decide to eavesdrop together. She knew they would, she raised one on her own and spend the majority of her life with the other.

"I came tonight to apologize for—"

"You have nothing to apologize for, Robin." She interrupted. "If anything, I should be the one to. You tried explaining to me that nothing happened that night but I refused to listen."

"What changed your mind?"

Regina swallowed thickly, folding her arms over her chest, the heat of embarrassment rising to her cheeks.

"Regina?"

"I…I remembered a bit of that night and…none of it included us having sex." She explained, avoiding his gaze. It was difficult though, more so when he neared her, only stopping when he was right in front of her. It was awkward, standing there, unable to look at him while they both remained quiet, but then she felt the tip of his finger tuck under her chin, lifting it up and forcing her to look at him, greeting her with that dashing smile of his.

"It's okay," he assured, "I can only imagine what might've gone through your head, I mean, you woke up naked in a stranger's bed."

"You're not exactly a stranger." She argued.

"Well, perhaps not entirely but things change after a decade, Regina."

She nodded. He was right. She'd known him well while they were in kindergarten and up to the second grade, but children grow and things change, and she never truly got the chance to get to know him during their senior year. She only ever saw him briefly, and most of the time she spent mentally killing him in the most horrific ways one could think of.

"It's New Year's Eve — almost the new year." Robin stated, looking away from his watch. In less than two hours, the ball would drop, champagne bottles would be popped, confetti would fly everywhere, possible proposals would happen down Times Square, and strangers and lovers alike would bring in the the new chapter of the lives with a kiss. "You think you've got a place for one more customer?" He asked, lips curling into a smile, "I'll happily take a burnt lasagna if it means you'll accept me." He added, making her chuckle, she was unable to stop herself from doing so, despite the feeling of guilt that overwhelmed her.

"I think I can squeeze you in."

* * *

Although he was given a seat, Robin didn't use it, instead, he found himself hanging around back in the kitchen, observing Regina as she worked. He stared at her in awe, not uttering a single word. This was the same little girl who sat beside him in kindergarten, who commented on his glasses, made fun of them before telling him that she loved them. That same mischief, little girl who talked him into cheating during their English spelling test in second grade so they could earn themselves a prize from the gift box their teacher had prepared. He couldn't remember what she fished out, but he got a hair clip and although their teacher gave him the option to try again to replace it, he refused. He gave it to Regina instead.

They weren't the closest back then, but they were close. They were friends and now, they barely knew one another.

"So, what brings you here tonight?" Regina asked, snapping him back to reality. She could tell his mind was wandering by the expression he pulled. Surprised and confused, as if she was talking to him in a foreign language.

"I…I…"

Should he lie or should he tell the truth? Lies, as little as they may be, as harmless as one would think of them to be at times, they were still lies, but the truth wasn't easier to say.

Perhaps, to others, it would be a piece of cake to blurt out the fact that he came here to see her, to spend time with her, hopefully ask her out on another date and she'd agree, but for a man who was self-conscious, it wasn't a breeze. Nevertheless, he decided for the truth. He lost his chance back then, he couldn't lose this one either.

"I came to see you."

"You did?" Regina asked, seeming genuinely surprised.

"I did," he confirmed, "we got off on the wrong foot, so I thought, why not start over and try again?"

"So you wanna be friends?"

Robin bit the inside of his cheek. He opted for more, but friends would do. "I wanna be friends."

"Alright then, friend—" she smirked, shoving a plate into his hands before waving over at another, "why don't you take these two out for me while I clean up. It's my last order of the night."

"Haven't you got a staff to do that?"

"I have, but aren't friends supposed to help one another?"

Robin rolled his eyes. "What table, _madam_?"

"Boss," she corrected, "no one calls me 'madam' here."

He rolled his eyes again. "What table, _boss_?"

Regina grinned, "Table two."

Robin stepped outside and in the heat of the moment, he'd forgotten one important thing. He had absolutely no idea how the tables were numbered, he didn't know which table was which. Wonderful. "Okay, who here ordered chicken tenders and some sort of pasta?" He shouted, startling a few diners. He knew this wasn't the most respectful way to do it, but it would do the job, and what would Regina do? Fire him?

"Over here!" Juliette called out, waving to grab his attention with a grin plastered over her face.

She was too friendly with him, which was odd, as she was the same little girl who got excited over her mother slapping him not long ago.

"Table two?" He asked, lowering the plates down when Juliette nodded in confirmation. "Enjoy your food, ladies."

"You'd make a terrible waiter, thank goodness Regina isn't hiring." Mal quipped.

"But he'd make a fun one though." Juliette argued, popping a ketchup-dipped fry into her mouth.

"Thank you, young lady."

* * *

Regina joined them after serving desserts and drinks to her customers. Her work day was officially over, it ended thirty minutes past eleven, around twenty minutes ago, but the restaurant still housed her diners, as it did every year around this time, until a little after midnight. She brought out a large pizza for them to share, two slices of the leftover lasagna, none of which were burned this time, and drinks. Champagne for the adults and a glass of sparkling apple juice for Juliette.

It was how she always spent the new year, with Malinda and Juliette beside her, munching down on leftovers, only this time, it was a little extra special. Whether she chose to admit it or not, she enjoyed Robin's presence.

The countdown began and Juliette echoed along with it. Ten. Nine. Eight. Seven. Six. She grew more excited, she was finally achieving what she couldn't achieve last year, staying up to ring in the new year. Five. Four. Three. Two. One.

"Happy New Year!" Juliette exclaimed in joy, bringing laughter to everyone around at her enthusiasm.

"Happy New Year." Robin whispered, brushing his lips delicately over Regina's cheek before drawing away with a smile.

He could've done what he wanted, he could've kissed her lips instead, but he didn't want their first kiss to be something everyone does to celebrate the clock striking midnight.

No, their first kiss would be much more meaningful, and perhaps not in front of her daughter and the friend who seemed to dislike him.

* * *

 **A/N:** I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. I'd love to hear your thoughts on this chapter.


End file.
